villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cybertronian Empire
The Cybertronian Empire, also known as the Decepticons or Second Generation Transformers, is a faction that appears in Transformers: Generation 2, serving as the main antagonists of the comic. The are descended from the Decepticons who remained on Cybertron after the Ark left, having been created through the reproduction process of "budding", causing them to not have any emotional attachment to Cybertron or Primus. The Cybertronians would later leave Cybertron and begin cyberforming other planets. History They Cybertronians were created some point after Optimus Prime and Megatron, as well as their respective forces left Cybertron. Seeing that Cybertron was in ruins and feeling no attachment to the planet, the Cybertronians left and began cyberforming other planets and adding them to their empire However, the Autobots soon took notice of the new cyberformed planets and started to investigate. Eventually, a crew led by Optimus was captured by the Cybertronian battalion in the K-Tor Cluster and brought aboard their flagship, Twilight. Optimus and Grimlock were brought before Jhiaxus, who explained the origins of the Cybertronians and attempted to sway the two over to his side. However, the Autobots managed to take back their ship and escape. However, Jhiaxus had monitered their escape so they could trace them back to their base. Noticing this, Optimus and his crew flew into the K'Tord Nebula hoping to sway the Cybertronians off their trail, but to no avail. However, both the Transformers factions were soon attacked by the Shadow parasites, who made them become more aggressive and caused them to start fighting each other. Luckily, Optimus came to his senses and formed a temporary truce with Jhiaxus to help cure both their troops. Afterwards, Jhiaxus let Optimus and his crew leave unfollowed. Grimlock and several other Autobots later stole a Cybertronian maintenance shuttle and went on an unauthorized mission to destroy the Twilight. Though the plan failed and they were captured, Optimus and several other Autobots came and rescued them. Optimus and the Autobots later tried forming a truce with the Decepticons to combat the Cybertronians, however Megatron seized the opportunity to steal the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus Prime, with the Decepticons leaving to combat the Cybertronians on their own. After a six-man Decepticon team was killed by the Cybertronian Empire, Megatron and the other Decepticons launched a massive attack on the Cybertronians as revenge. The battle went extremely poorly for the Decepticons, who were brutally defeated and forced to fall back. The Jhiaxus later had his Cybertronians invad the planet Ethos, hoping to draw out Optimus Prime. The plan succeeded in luring the Autobots out, however they were also joined by the Decepticons, who had reconsidered the Autobots' offer of a truce. Starscream later attempted to join the Cybertronian Empire, offering to lead them to the Autobot and Decepticon bases in exchange for a position in the army. Jhiaxus accepted Starscream's request and began organizing the Cybertronians. Though the Cybertronians had the element of surprise, the combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons managed to push back the first wave of Cybertronians. Jhiaxus then ordered all of his battalions to shift their attack to Earth. One of the battalions came under attack by the Swarm, who absorbed the ships computers and took on Jhiaxus's order as their goal. Meanwhile, another group of Cybertronians went along with Starscream to attack the Decepticon warship, Warworld. However, Starscream betrayed the Cybertronians, stealing the Matrix and using it to fuse himself with the Warworld. As Jhiaxus left to go deal with the matter, Rook radioed their master to report what was happening. The Cybertronians attempted to destroy the Warworld, but their continued assaults only resulted in the deaths of their own troops. As the Swarm approached, Optimus radioed Jhiaxus with the request of a temporary alliance to fight the Swarm. However, Jhiaxus refused, believing it all to be a trick by the Autobots. Seeing that the Swarm posed a greater threat than the Autobots, the remaining Twilight crew members fled to the escape pods. Jhiaxus stayed, however, to confront Optimus Prime, resulting in the tyrant being devoured by Swarm. The rest of the Cybertronians retreated to the Hub. Rook informed the Liege Maximo that seventeen of their battalions had been wiped out and that Jhiaxus was most likely deceased. However, the Liege Maximo did not view the Autobot-Decepticon Alliance as a serious threat, stating that the battalions destroyed seeing as only a fraction of his army and that the day of reckoning would come. Members *Liege Maximo - Leader *Jhiaxus - Liege Centuro *Rook - Officer *Mindset - Officer *Starscream (temporary member) Gallery Total_War!_Cybertronian_army_attacks.jpg|right|The Cybertronian Army Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Inconclusive Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Imperialists